(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molded laminated article comprising a polyolefin resin foam having a skin material bonded to one surface and a thermoplastic resin skeleton integrally molded on the other surface. This molded laminated article is valuable as an interior article of a vehicle such as an automobile.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The following processes are known for preparing a molded interior article of this type for a vehicle.